totalna_porazka_the_bestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Miłe wspomnienia o Saharze
Total Drama: The Charismatic Survival 2 - Odcinek 4 Megan: ' Poprzednio w Total Drama: The Charismatic Survival 2... wszyscy bawili się dobrze przebiegając odcinek najbardziej rwącej rzeki w Amazonce. Nietoperzom poszło to świetnie, natomiast wydawało się, że Wróble przez Chloe powiedzą Brooklyn "papa", ale doszło do zamiany drużyn, co oznacza, że dalej mamy "szczęśliwą" piętnastkę. Kto wygra to wyzwanie? Przekonajcie się już w tym odcinku! Dom Zwycięzców, Amalulwane ''Nietoperze nawet w przyjemny sposób spędzają czas w Domu Zwycięzców. Po twarzach niektórych uczestników widać, że są niezadowoleni z uczestnika, który dołączył do ich drużyny. 'Clara: ' Ty w ogóle powinnaś odpaść, wiesz? 'Brooklyn: ' Dlaczego jesteś dla mnie taka niemiła? 'Clara: ' Nie muszę być dla nikogo miła, mogę być cholernie realna. 'Woody: ' W chuj xD Amber marszczy brwi. 'Amber: ' Czemu jesteś taki chamski w stosunku do nas wszystkich? Za grosz szacunku! Woody wypina jej język. 'Woody: ' Robisz się nudna, tak jak Mindy ;-; '(PZ - Chloe): ' Ale co oni chcą od Mindy? Przecież jest spoko :/ 'Chloe: ' Ale Mindy jest okej. 'Woody: ' Nieee, zachowuje się jak ta mała pizda. ;-; 'Amber: ' Niech pomyślmy, bo na taką ją kreujesz? Głupio się uśmiecha do chłopaka, ten posyła jej mordercze spojrzenie. '(PZ - Amber): ' O co mu może chodzić? '(PZ - Woody): ' Dakotha już ze mną zadarła i sama wie jak to już jest oglądać swoich rywali przed telewizorami. Ja bym najchętniej się zmienił z taką frajerką jak Mindy i wywalił moją kiepską drużynę. Ostatnio to przez nich mogliśmy nawet przegrać i bym pewnie wyleciał bo się "rządzę". Żal mi ich. 'Jacob: ' Kto chce usłyszeć jakiś ka... Clara zatyka mu usta. 'Clara: ' Nie. Kiepski komediant nie jest mile widziany w naszej drużynie. 'Isabella: ' Clara, mogłybyśmy porozmawiać? Świerszcz. 'Isabella: ' Czy powiedziałam coś nie tak? :/ 'Clara: ' Czy powiedziałaś? Niech zgadnę... ach, tak! To przecież ty wybierałaś do drużyn i rozdzieliłaś mnie z Francis'em, czyż nie? ;) 'Isabella: ' Jesteś na mnie za to zła? Clara zaczęła się śmiać. 'Clara: ' Proszę cię, ty jesteś taka głupia czy udajesz? 'Amber: ' Clara... 'Clara: ' Nie żadna Clara, tylko zmuście Megan do przeniesienia mnie do tamtej drużyny! Odchodzi, pokazując środkowy palec Isabelli. 'PZ - Brooklyn): ' Niezbyt fajnie jest w tej drużynie. '(PZ - Chloe): ' Niby wygrywamy, ale już są szkodnicy w zespole. Nie rozumiem w ogóle tego żalu Clary. Dom Przegranych, Tuntunak Druga porażka Wróbli, kolejny powód, dla którego William musi się wyżyć. Podczas, gdy większość zaczyna się przyzwyczajać do niedoszłego kapitana drużyny, Mindy dalej jest gdziś skryta. (PZ - Mindy): Pewnie obmyślają, jak się mnie pozbyć. Muszę dziś udowodnić, że nie jestem tylko łajzą ;-; 'William: ' Jakim k*rwa cudem przegraliśmy?! 'Kelsie: ' No każdemu się może zdarzyć. Mnie dziwi, dlaczego akurat to ty nie trafiłeś do Skrzynki. 'William: ' Uważaj na słowa, paniusiu. -_- 'Kelsie: ' Twoje niedoczekanie. Kelsie robi zamkniętą postawę. 'William: ' To może ta "postawa" zaprowadzi nas do wygranej? 'Kelsie: ' Chciałabym wygrać, a najchętniej to utarłabym nos osobie tak samolubnej jak ty. Wskazuje na niego palcem. 'William: ' Odpowiedziałbym ci "spieprzaj", ale to nie jest godne poziomu. 'Nathaniel: ' O ile go jeszcze masz -.- 'William: ' A ktoś cię prosił o zdanie, kretynie? 'Nathaniel: ' Jeszcze jedna chamska odzywka i dam ci w twarz. '(PZ - William): ' Po dzisiejszej akcji jedyna osoba, której mogę ufać, jest to Nicole. Zobaczymy co z Tamarą, ale trzy głosy to za mało by wrzucić przynajmniej dwóch z tych frajerów do skrzynki. No chyba, że namówię Mindy, by wystawiła ich wszystkich, a tak to już będę rozdawał karty w tym zespole. A kogo najłatwiej jest wywalić? Kapitana. I to z resztą jak beznadziejnego, jakim jest Nathaniel ;) Po chwili Mindy staje koło drużyny ze smutną minką. 'Mindy: ' Chciałam was przeprosić... że przeze mnie przegraliśmy. 'Nicole: ' Oj tam, nic się nie stało... (przewraca oczami) '(PZ - Nicole): ' ...a potem pewnie znowu przez nią przegramy, a ona PONOWNIE będzie bezpieczna. Nie mogę tak tego zostawić -,- Aktualnie Isabella wyszła na dwór, podobnie jak Nicole. 'Nicole: ' Hejka. Widzę, że coś cię trapi. 'Isabella: ' Szczerze to trochę mi się nie układają sprawy z drużyną. 'Nicole: ' Meh, mam tak samo. William cały czas się kłóci, Nathaniel krytykuje, a Mindy chodzi jakby w swoim świecie. Nie za fajnie to wygląda, a mam nadzieję, że twoja drużyna nie wywali mnie przed połączeniem, byłoby kiepsko. 'Isabella: ' Masz rację, ale Clara chce się zemścić tylko na mnie. 'Nicole: ' Ech, za co? :D Isabella trochę się krępuje tego wyznać. 'Isabella: ' Rozdzieliłam ją z jednym z jej chłopaków. 'Nicole: ' Ale z tego co wiem, to Eliot wyleciał. Sama go wyeliminowałaś. 'Isabella: ' A to może był ktoś inny? xD '(PZ - Isabella): ' Teraz dopiero to zauważyłam. Mam nadzieję, że będę miała czas na rozwiązanie tej sprawy. Isabella i Nicole idą do swoich, a tymczasem Isabella stoi w progu, ale jednak się zatrzymuje przed drzwiami, bo słyszy czyjąś kłótnię zza krzaków. 'Woody: ' Ale ty jesteś niepoważny! Na co nam ta kretynka Clara?! 'Dominic: ' Jeden głos więcej! 'Woody: ' Mamy działać incognito! '(PZ - Isabella): ' A to interesujące... ciekawe, co mnie jeszcze czeka dzisiaj. 'Dominic: ' "Incognito" - genialne pojęcie przedstawiające nas wyeliminowanych w grze. 'Woody: ' No i problem polega na tym, że właśnie sobie nagrabiłeś. Jeśli jeszcze komuś wygadasz, że mamy sojusz, osobiście zrzucę na ciebie pomyje ;) 'Dominic: ' Siebie zrzucisz? No nie wiedziałem. Isabella szybko chwyta za klamkę i wchodzi, na szczęście Dominic tego nie zauważył. 'Dominic: ' Huh? Ktoś tu był? ;u; Otwiera drzwi, Isabella szybko bierze się za jedzenie kanapki. 'Dominic: ' Smacznego. Isabella nie może nic mówić, ponieważ zapchała się kanapką, którą w pośpiechu włożyła do ust. '(PZ - Isabella): '[wypluwa kanapkę do muszli klozetowej] Tak powinno być lepiej. Fanfary. '(PZ - Isabella): ' COO? Już jest wyzwanie? Chwilę przed wyzwaniem Wszyscy wybiegają z luksusowej willi/chatki do miejsca, w którym da się najbardziej usłyszeć ten nieprzyjemny odgłos. Jednak jak na złość, nie wszyscy jeszcze zorientowali się, co jest grane. Na zbiórce brakowało Tamary, Kelsie i Amber. 'William: ' A te fruzie gdzie się podziały? 'Isabella: ' Od nas chyba nie ma Amber. Clara marszczy brwi. 'Clara: ' Genialne spostrzeżenie, masz nas za ślepych? 'Isabella: ' Ale Clara, o co ci chodzi? 'Clara: ' O wszystko! Rozdzieliłaś mnie z chłopakiem! 'Woody: ' A można wiedzieć, kogo ten twój chłopak w ogóle obchodzi? >;) Francis przystawia się do Woody'ego. 'Francis: ' Zostaw lepiej Clarę w spokoju, brutalu. 'Woody: ' I wszystko się wyjaśniło ;) '(PZ - Isabella): ' Ojoj, nie wiedziałam, że są razem... Isabella próbuje łagodnie porozmawiać z Clarą. 'Isabella: ' Posłuchaj, nie wiedziałam, że Francis to twój chłopak i... 'Clara: ' ALE TERAZ ZA PÓŹNO NA PRZEPROSINY!!! BĘDZIEMY KWITA JAK DOBROWOLNIE ZREZYGNUJESZ Z TEGO PROGRAMU!!! 'Jacob: ' Hej. Ale ona nie zrobiła nic... Clara kopnęła ze złości Jacoba w krocze. 'Clara: ' Ktoś jeszcze chce coś powiedzieć? Zacisnęła pięść. '(PZ - Isabella): ' Cóż, przynajmniej nie będę musiała kłopoczyć się z szukaniem jej chłopaka... -.- 'Clara: ' Dobra, to jakie jest to pieprzone zadanie? 'Dominic: ' Byś mogła sabotować? 'Clara: ' Yyyy, nie? 'Jacob: ' Ale przecież nie musisz być taka spięta :) Amber przyszła. 'Amber: ' Już jestem! :D Coś mnie ominęło? 'Megan: ' Brakuje mi Kelsie oraz Mindy... 'Mindy: ' Tu jestem :D 'William: ' Oj... jaka szkoda. (please) 'Nathaniel: ' Musisz być taki chamski? 'William: ' A wolałbyś same cioty w drużynie? ;) 'Nathaniel: ' ZA KOGO SIĘ UWAŻASZ?!?!?!? 'William: ' Na pewno za kogoś lepszego od ciebie. 'Mindy: ' Hej no, spokój! :/ 'William: ' SPIERDALAJ C: Mindy poleciała łza z oka, próbowała powstrzymać łzy, ale się to nie udało i zaczęła płakać. Tamara prędzej słyszała płacz, niż fanfary grające fałszywą melodię i podbiegła do Mindy, aby ją przytulić. 'Tamara: ' Co się stało? :/ William miał podobną sytuację, tylko zamiast płakać, zaczął się śmiać. Nathaniel podszedł do niego i zawalił mu w liśćia, ale potem próbował powstrzymać tamtego, aby mu nie oddał. 'Nicole: ' Większej patologii nie było... 'Tamara: ' Nie chcę cię martwić, ale widziałam Total Drama: World Trip. Gdybyś zobaczyła, co wyprawiała Nastasia z Zachem... Nicole zaczęła rzygać. 'Nicole: ' Dziękuję. Nie musisz mi przypominać. 'Tamara: ' Spoko. To też dla mnie było okropne... Nathaniel dalej dobrze bronił się przed atakami William'a, aż Chloe podeszła i kopnęła go z całej siły w krocze. Ten tylko zwinął się z bólu. 'William: ' MAMUSIU :'C Wszyscy, co tam byli, mieli ubaw. Ostatnią osobą, która przyszła, była Kelsie. 'Kelsie: ' Przepraszam, ominęło mnie coś? 'Chloe: ' Moment, w którym kopnęłam tego seksistę w jajca. ;d 'Kelsie: ' Fajnie. ;d 'Megan: ' Sorki, że przerywam wasze przepiękne pogaduszki, ale pora na wyzwanie <3 'Woody: ' Wzięłaś może Stoperan? 'Nicholas: ' Ciebie chyba posrało... :). Jeśli takiej odpowiedzi się spodziewałeś, to proszę bardzo. 'Megan: ' Dzięki, Nicholas. A teraz pora na wyzwanie. Ręka do góry, kto pamięta poprzedni sezon? 'William: ' A odpowiedź "kogo on obchodzi" też się liczy? Francis zaczyna ziewać, Clara też. 'Isabella: ' Clara... 'Clara: ' Milcz jak do mnie mówisz, idiotko. :) 'Isabella: ' Ile razy mam cię przepraszać? 'Clara: ' Najlepiej, żebym miała wreszcie święty spokój. Nie chcę cię w ogóle widzieć na oczy. '(PZ - Clara): ' Ta Raksabella odebrała mi chęci do programu. Miało być tak pięknie ;___; 'Megan: ' Czas na wyzwanie, które wam się bardzo spodoba. 'Francis: ' O ile pamiętam, to pierwszy sezon skupiał się według dwóch typów zadań. Poszukiwania przedmiotów i biegania, tu będzie tak samo? 'Megan: ' Nie... tu jest na pewno o wiele ciekawiej, niż w Maroku. Wasze zadanie będzie wyjątkowo, będziecie musieli złapać nietoperza (Nietoperze) bądź wróbla (Wróble). Które plemię będzie pierwsze, zdobędzie niezwyciężoność, a jej najlepszy członek (tym razem naszym zdaniem) będzie mógł zdecydować, kto z zagrożonej 3 uda się do domu. '(PZ - Clara): ' Tu nie ma jak sabotować... ale cóż, przynajmniej będę udawała, że mam chęci do tego wyzwania i nawet jak wygramy, to i tak będę obwiniała Isę o porażkę. Wyzwanie Amalulwane (Nietoperze) 'Brooklyn: ' Gdzie możemy znaleźć tego wróbla? 'Chloe: ' To pytanie to żart? 'Woody: ' Obie jesteście żartem. Ruszcie tyłki i szukajcie ;-; Isabella daje dobrą radę. 'Isabella: ' Proponuję się rozdzielić. Jest nas sporo. 'Clara: ' Super... idziesz sama ;) 'Isabella: ' Nie ma nawet takiej mowy. Nie musisz być taka zmierzła. 'Clara: ' Czy ja ci wyglądam na zmierzłą? Jprdl ;-; Isabella marszczy brwi. 'Amber: ' Nie musicie się kłócić :D Isabella uśmiecha się w stronę Amber. 'Isabella: ' Więc Amber, jak proponujesz nas rozdzielić? Amber myśli przez chwilę. 'Woody: ' Naprawdę? I tak będziesz jeszcze rozmyślała przez godzinę? 'Amber: ' Chwila... ja was nie znam. Część drużyny strzela facepalma. 'Clara: ' Świetna drużyna! Wpadnijmy na coś jeszcze beznadziejszego i będzie super! :D 'Amber: ' Ty na pewno nie możesz iść z nami, bo nas będziesz sabotować! 'Clara: ' Wrrr... '(PZ - Amber): ' Wierzę w sercu, że Clara może się zmienić. ;) 'Amber: ' Hmmm, no to rozdzielamy się na dwie czy trzy grupki? 'Dominic: ' Im mniej was, tym przynajmniej nie będę musiał oglądać tych ohydnych mord. Mam was w dupie. Elo. Idzie w swoją stronę, drużyna kiwa głową na nie. '(PZ - Amber): ' I dzięki temu już wiem, na kogo będę głosowała w chwili przegranej. Heh, może nawet będę mogła zaśpiewać na takiej ceremonii :D 'Chloe: ' Eeem, tak na logikę. Gdzie przesiadują nietoperze? 'Woody: ' W dupie. 'Clara: ' No z takim nastawieniem to na pewno wygramy ;) 'Isabella: ' Ty nie musisz dolewać oliwy do ognia, Claro. :) 'Clara: ' Zamknij ryj, idę z Dominic'iem. 'Amber: ' Ale tam jest droga powrotna... 'Clara: ' I dobrze! Clara idzie, część jest niezadowolona. Tuntunak (Wróble) W przeciwieństwie do poprzedniej drużyny, Tuntunak wychodzą na prostą dzięki pozytywnej komunikacji. '(PZ - William): ' Dziś trochę nagrabiłem sobie, ale jeśli zamknę mordę, to sprawa może ucichnie i zostanę. ;-; 'Kelsie: ' A gdzie my w ogóle się kierujemy? Ma ktoś mapę? 'Mindy: ' Na pewno kierowaliśmy się na południe :P 'Nathaniel: ' Mindy ma rację. 'William: ' Bez komentarza. Coś poruszyło się w liściach. 'Nathaniel: ' Co to? 'Kelsie: ' Na pewno nie wróbel. 'Mindy: ' Pójdę sprawdzić! :D 'Drużyna: ' Może lepiej nie... Mindy podeszła bliżej do krzaczka i kopnęła go. Tam tylko usłyszeli zwijającą się z bólu Clarę. 'Francis: ' Clara! o.o Podbiegł do niej. 'Mindy: ' Najmocniej przepraszam. 'Nicole: ' Nie twoja wina... '(PZ - Nicole): ' Aura Mindy jest wyjątkowo chaotyczna i różowa, i jakby żyła w swoim świecie... można to jakoś wykorzystać, przynajmniej na etapie drużynowym, tak to będzie łatwym celem w połączeniu. Natomiast widzę, że Clara ma swoją brunatną barwę, jest po prostu w okresie wytrzymałości, najwyraźniej z czymś nie może się pogodzić. I dobrze, więcej sojuszników dla mnie. ;d 'Mindy: ' Dobra, to gdzie szukamy tego pięknego ptaszka? Może coś wiesz, Francis? 'Francis: ' Hmmm, powinny być w polach. 'Nicole: ' Widzę, że budowanie zdań idzie ci na poziomie. ;-; 'Mindy: ' A nie na pionie? 'Nicole: ' Na pionie to jest słup. :) 'Mindy: ' Heheh, warto wiedzieć. Xd '(PZ - Nicole): ' Mindy jest może inteligentna, ale nie jest rozgarnięta i nie umie wykorzystać swoich możliwości. Wielki plus dla mnie :D 'Nicole: ' Mindy, wiesz coś jeszcze na temat wróbli? Byłoby super. 'Mindy: ' Tia, że są w polach i uwielbiają przebywać blisko ludzi. 'Nicole: ' To my mamy aż tak łatwo? 'Mindy: ' Wróbelki są takie śliczne <3 Ale złapać je trudno <3 Kto ma rękę do zwierząt? <3 '''Francis: Ja <3 Mindy: ' Ja :D '''Kelsie: ' Nie żeby coś, ale nie znoszę wróbli ;/ 'Mindy: ' Czemu? 'Kelsie: ' Nie są one dla mnie za urocze, trochę takie "zbyt przesłodzone" :< 'Mindy: ' W porządku. To szukamy? 'Francis: ' Pewnie! A wszyscy? 'Nathaniel: ' Mogę iść z Mindy i Francisem, a reszta wybierze inny kierunek. 'William: ' Super -.- 'Nathaniel: ' Przepraszam, coś ci się nie podoba? 'William: ' Nie, picuś glancuś jest po prostu. ;') 'Nathaniel: ' Ygh... 'Nicole: ' Ignoruj. Rozdzielili się. Amalulwane (Nietoperze) Nietoperze miały mały problem. Nie mogły znaleźć ani Clary, ani Dominic'a, ale również Amber z Brooklyn również się zagubiły po drodze. Chloe zaczyna się martwić. 'Chloe: ' Co z nimi się stało? o.o Po chwili słyszą dziwne odgłosy. 'Jacob: ' Wy też to słyszeliście? 'Isabella: ' Chodźmy to zobaczyć. Idą prosto. Tam przed nimi stoi gigantyczne drzewo, a na jednej z gałęzi... Brooklyn. 'Brooklyn: ' Pomocy! :O 'Woody: ' Po co tam wlazłaś... 'Brooklyn: ' Gonił mnie nietoperz. 'Amber: ' To prawda. Gonił nas taki brązowy nietoperz ze słodziutkim dzióbkiem, a Brooklyn się go wystraszyła. Część drużyny strzeliła facepalma. 'Brooklyn: ' Nom, taki brązowy! 'Chloe: ' A to nie był tymczasem wróbel? Ptaszek z nieco grubszym brzuszkiem nadlatuje nad Brooklyn. '???: ' Ćwiir! :D 'Brooklyn: ' Łapmy go!!! 'Wszyscy: ' Uważaj!!! Brooklyn zeskakuje z drzewa, większość ogarnia przerażenie, a niektórzy otwierają usta ze zdziwienia. Chwilę na koniec... ona spada, ale runęła dosłownie na ziemię. Nic nie było słychać, ani płaczu, ani wrzasków, nic. Można rzec, że była już by martwa, ale się poruszyła, a łzy kapały jej z oczu. Reakcja natychmiastowa, wszyscy podbiegają do dziewczyny. 'Amber: ' Nic ci się nie stało? 'Woody: ' A co to za żałosne pytanie. (please) '(PZ - Woody): ' Jeśli trafię do skrzynki, lepszym będzie wrzucić do niej Amber i Dominica, ale i tak pewnie wszyscy wrzucą Brooklyn. xD 'Chloe: ' No to co? 'Woody: ' Gówno -.- Wracamy! :/ 'Chloe: ' Widzę, że się o nią martwisz. '(PZ - Woody): ' Inaczej bym wyleciał ;-; 'Jacob: ' Co teraz? 'Chloe: ' Poszukajmy Clary i Dominic'a, może oni coś znaleźli. Amber podchodzi obok Woody'ego. 'Amber: ' Na kogo głosujesz? xd 'Isabella: ' Tak szczerze, proponuję wam głosować na pewno na Dominic'a i Clarę. Razem pewnie knują przeciwko nam ;-; 'Woody: ' I tak dwójka to za mało. (troll) '(PZ - Woody): ' Dlatego na tamtą dwójkę muszę uważać... ._. Amalulwane idą razem z osłabioną (maksymalnie) Brooklyn, ale jeszcze napotykają się na dziwną muzyczkę. '???: ' (dźwięk dochodzenia) Facepalmy zespołu. 'Isabella: ' Doszłaś czy jeszcze jesteś w tym stanie? ._. Wszyscy dziwnie się na nią patrzą. 'Isabella: ' No co? Potem słyszą muzykę Ricky'ego Martina (nigdy, tak to bym dostała raka) George'a Micheal'a "I Want Your Sex". thumb|center|670 px 'Amber: ' Ugh... ^^ 'Isabella: ' Pomyśleć, że Madonna z Eroticą była popularna w ten sam sposób. 'Amber: ' Wolę Like a Virgin <3 'Chloe: ' Popieram <3 Obie zaczęły śpiewać, czym zirytowały Woody'ego. '(PZ - Woody): ' Dobra, czyli pozbędą się Amber. '(PZ - Isabella): ' Mam nawet zgraną drużynę, niestety do końca, ale nie można wszystkiego mieć. Chloe jest naprawdę spoko, wygimnastykowana, miła, zabawna, podobnie jak Amber. Dominic i Clara są niezwykle chamscy i sabotują nas, Woody ma takie mieszane uczucia, a co do Brooklyn... to naprawdę jej współczuję. Nie zasłużyła na taką krzywdę. Tuntunak (Wróble) Drużyna znajdowała się niewiarygodnie blisko Amalulwane, nikt nie odchodził, a jeśli tak to Mindy na przerwę toaletową, która nic nie kosztowała owe plemię. Przejdźmy do rzeczy, blisko drzewka znalazł się wróbel. Dokładnie tam, gdzie nieszczęśliwie spadła Brooklyn. 'Mindy: ' Hehe, widzę coś! ;D 'Francis: ' Hmmm, drzewo. Wróbel :D 'Nathaniel: ' Fajnie. Możecie go stamtąd zdjąć? 'William: ' Łapanie wróbli? Cóż, przynajmniej oni muszą toperka znaleźć, więc dla nas to małe pocieszenie. Ktoś umie śpiewać jak ta Ella z Pahkitew? 'Mindy: ' Ja mogę spróbować! 'Tamara: ' A mogłybyśmy razem? 'Mindy: ' A co zaśpiewasz? Mindy odwraca się do reszty. 'Mindy: '''Potrzebuję jakiejś muzyczki. ''Słyszy coś. 'Mindy: ' ♫ ''Damn, damn, damn, What I'd do to have you Here, here, here I wish you were here Damn, damn, damn What I'd do to have you Near, near, near I wish you were here ♫ ''Wszyscy biją brawo, a ptaszyna zlatuje z drzewa wprost na ręce Mindy. 'Mindy: ' Yay! Francis, weźmiesz go? . 'Francis: ' Pewnie! :D Mindy dała mu delikatnie ptaszynę do rąk, a ona zaczęła jak słowić śpiewać. 'Nathaniel: ' Urocze! <3 William przewraca oczami. '(PZ - William): ' Nie cierpię słodyczy... 'Nicole: ' No to na co teraz czekamy? Biegiem do Megan! 'Mindy: ' Jasne :DDD '(PZ - William): ' Jednak Mindy mi zaimponowała, wow. Tuntunak biegną już w stronę chatek, podobnie jak Amalulwane, z pozbawioną ilością członków i bez zdobyczy. Wspólny bieg Clara dołączyła do swojego plemienia. 'Clara: ' Jakim cudem wy tego nie znalezliście? xDDDD 'Woody: ' Ty pojebana jakaś? -_- 'Isabella: ' Woody... 'Woody: ' Tak, wiem, słownictwo... -.- '(PZ - Woody): ' Isabella myśli, że nikt nie zna Total Drama: World Trip. Akurat wszyscy dalej żyją zwycięstwem tej kretynki Jen. ;') 'Clara: ' I co, którego z was frajerów wrzucamy do skrzynki? Amalulwane zaczęli się sprzeczać, a Tuntunak dobiegli do Megan. 'Megan: ' Zobaczmy... Francis odsłania wróbelka. 'Megan: ' Uuuu... Śliczny! <3333 Wzięła go na swoje łapki, pogłaskała i ptak odleciał. 'Megan: ' Dziękuję. No to daliście sobie radę świetnie i nikt wam nie zaginął... A co tamtej się stało? Patrzy w stronę dzisiejszych przegranych, którzy zmęczeni idą do prowadzącej. Dodatkowo Brooklyn pada na ziemię, a Megan widzi, że jej leci wszędzie krew i jest poobijana. 'Megan: ' Pytam się, a co tamtej się stało? 'Woody: ' Gó... Isabella ucisza go. 'Chloe: ' Miała okropny wypadek. Ktoś się zbliża i przestraszył Chloe zza krzewu. Był to Dominic. 'Chloe: ' TY NORMALNY JESTEŚ?!?!?!? W'' wyniku paniki kopnęła go = odruch.'' 'Chloe: ' Sorki :') 'Dominic: ' Jesteś niepoważna. Dziś idziesz do Skarbca :') 'Isabella: ' Ooo, nie! Co to, to nie, ty i Clara narozrabialiście za dużo! 'Dominic: ' Ktokolwiek chciałby słuchać takiej kretynki? ;) Isabella, tak jak reszta plemienia, mierzy go wzrokiem. 'Isabella: ' Coś ci się nie podoba? 'Clara: ' Chyba tobie się nie podoba, jak skończyłaś się mądrzyć to idź wydupiać w podskokach. Nikt nie ma ochoty patrzeć na twój wstrętny ryj :') Isabelli lecą łzy z oczu, tak jak Brooklyn, ponownie. Nicholas przyjrzał się tej drugiej dziewczynie. 'Megan: ' Przykro mi, Brooklyn. Ze względu na swój stan zdrowia muszę się zastanowić, co z tobą zrobić. Dajcie mi trochę czasu. Brooklyn przewraca się. 'Megan: ' Nicholas, pomóż jej. Nie mogę na to bożyszcze patrzeć. No jak widać, Amalulwane, przegraliście dzisiejsze wyzwanie i dzisiaj nie tylko za karę możecie stracić Brooklyn. Od was odejdzie jedna lub dwie osoby w waszym plemieniu. Aha, dziś ja wyznaczę najlepszą osobę w plemieniu Tuntunak. Mindy, doskonała robota, ale to Francis był moim (i Nicholasa) zdaniem był od ciebie minimalnie lepszy. Możecie wybrać te osoby do Skarbca, albo w sumie się zastanowić. '(PZ - Isabella): ' Dziś może wszystko się zdarzyć. Obym to ja nie trafiła do Skarbca :/ '(PZ - Amber): ' Chyba to dziś nie mój szczęśliwy dzień. Mam nadzieję, że na mnie nie będą głosować. '(PZ - Woody): ' Jprdl, on pewnie uratuje Clarę na 100%. Ja tam się wystawić nie mogę, chociaż będę i tak musiał udawać, że na nią głosuję -.- '(PZ - Dominic): ' Clara mnie wystawiła ;___; '(PZ - Clara): ' Juhu, ale fajnie! Skoro to Francis odeśle kogoś z nich do domu, to mogę się czuć jak królowa <3. Muszę namówić wszystkich, aby pozbyli się Isabelli :D Amalulwane nieco obrażeni idą w stronę głosowania, obok nich Francis, który rozmawia zadowolony z Clary, a reszta jakoś nie jest z tego powodu zachwycona. 'Francis: ' Kogo się mam pozbyć? 'Clara: ' Jeśli wystawią tę idiotkę Isabellę i chuja Dominic'a to Iscę wywal... xd 'Isabella: ' Chwila, za kogo ty się uważasz, że będziesz nim manipulować? 'Clara: ' A to w ogóle nie twoja sprawa. Nawet jak mnie wystawicie to i tak jestem bezpieczna, więc całujcie mnie w tyłeczek ;) Idzie dumnym krokiem. 'Chloe: ' O nie, nie, nie, nie, ja tego tak nie zostawię! >:( '(PZ - Chloe): ' Ona i tak pójdzie do domu >:) 'Jacob: ' Mam pomysł. Wszyscy przebierzmy się za Clary. xD 'Isabella: ' Podobno Charlie Chaplin zdobył trzecie miejsce w konkursie na swój sobowtór. :') Jacob patrzył się na Isabellę, jak na świętą. 'Isabella: ' Wszystko w porządku? 'Jacob: ' Tak. Zagapiłem się. '(PZ - Jacob): ' Ona jest po prostu przewspaniała! Czemu wcześniej tego nie zauważyłem? :P Głosowanie 'Isabella: ' Dobra, kto będzie to nadzorował? 'Clara: ' Twój stary, a ty w środku jego kolan ;') 'Chloe: ' Ty wiesz, że Francis nie zawsze będzie najlepszy? ;') 'Clara: ' Zamknij ryj dziwko ;') 'Chloe: ' PRZEGIĘŁA O.O 'Clara: ' Oj tam :v 'Woody: ' Proponuję już rozpocząć to przeklęte głosowanie. Mogę ja nadzorować? 'Clara: ' Każdy byłby lepszy od tej Raksabelli. 'Isabella: ' Robisz się żałosna... -.- '(PZ - Isabella): ' Clara chyba pokazała swoje oblicze. Szkoda, że jest bezpieczna tylko dzięki swojemu chłopakowi. Może to był i zły wybór? ;) 'Woody: ' Kto za Amber? *'''4 głosy: Dominic, Isabella, Jacob, Woody Amber: ' Fajnie, czym sobie zawiniłam? '''Jacob: ' No ty z Brooklyn się odłączyłyście od grupy :/ 'Isabella: ' Ma sporo racji :/ 'Jacob: ' Dzięki <3 '(PZ - Isabella): ' Ale szczerze to była też wszystkich wina. 'Woody: ' Kto za Brook... a czekajcie... ona jest w grze? '''Isabella: '''Chyba nie. '''Woody: Dobra, a kto za Chloe? *'2 głosy': Clara i Dominic Chloe: ' HAHAHA :') '''Clara: ' Spierdalaj :D Chloe szarpie Clarę za włosy. 'Chloe: ' Nie będziesz się zachowywała jak szmata!!! 'Clara: ' Ty też!!! Szarpią się za włosy. 'Woody: ' Spokój! '(PZ - Woody): ' Nawet dobrze udaję tego obojętnego xd 'Woody: ' Kto za Clarą? *'''Wszyscy. Clara: ' Co... '''Woody: ' Kto za Dominic'iem? *'5 głosów: ' Amber, Chloe, Isabella, Jacob, Woody 'Amber: ' Mogłeś na mnie nie głosować :/ 'Dominic: ' Żenada :') '(PZ - Woody): ' Hehe. Wątpię, abym otrzymał 5 głosów. '(PZ - Amber): ' Raczej będę głosowała na tego, co na mnie zagłosował :/ '(PZ - Clara): ' Hmmm, przed ceremonią namówiłam Brooklyn do głosowania na Iscę. CZM MNIE WYSTAWIŁA >_< 'Woody: ' Kto za Isabellą? *'''4 głosy: Amber, Clara, Dominic, Jacob Isabella: ' Poważnie? Jacob! '''Jacob: ' Sorki :( '(PZ - Clara): ' HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH :') 'Woody: ' Kto za Jacob'em? XD *'''4 głosy: Amber, Clara, Dominic, Woody Isabella: ' Ech... :/ '''Clara: ' NO WŁAŹŻE DO TEJ SKRZYNKI!!! 'Isabella: ' Nie mów mi jak mam żyć! >:( 'Chloe: ' TO MOŻE SAMA Z ŁASKI SWOJEJ SIĘ W NIEJ ZAMKNIESZ, CO? -.- 'Woody: ' A kto za mną? *'''5 głosów: Amber, Chloe, Clara, Dominic, Isabella 'Woody: ' Żartujecie? ;-; 'Chloe: ' Każdy chciał uratować tyłek. Przykro mi :) '(PZ - Chloe): ' I dobrze im tak. Banda spiskowców. Woody też nas sabotował :/ 'Woody: ' Domagam się ponownego głosowania! 'Clara: ' Skoro wszyscy, to wszyscy. :') 'Woody: ' Warto wiedzieć. Ty powinnaś wylecieć ;-; 'Chloe: ' Cieszę się, że zły stoi po stronie dobrych. 'Woody: ' Zaraz. O czym ty pierdolisz? :) 'Chloe: ' Wiedziałam, że jesteś fałszywy. Spiskowałeś z Dominic'iem przeciwko nam. 'Dominic: ' Hehe... 'Woody: ' Gościu... -.- '(PZ - Woody): ' Przynajmniej sam siebie pogrążyłeś. Francis podchodzi bliżej. 'Megan: ' Cieszę się, że podjęliście tak trudną decyzję. Niech podejdą bliżej Clara, Dominic i Woody. Francis wybiera, która z tych trzech osób odejdzie z programu. Proszę o podjęcie decyzji. 'Dominic: ' Trzeba było od razu przerobić całe I Love Money. :P 'Francis: ' Cóż, chcę dalej w programie Clarę! Moja wspaniała! <3 Buziak. Dominic o mało nie zwymiotował. Francis marszczy brwi. 'Francis: ' Dziękuję. Ty już sobie nagrabiłeś. Znowu zajmiesz 15 miejsce. Wypadasz. ;) 'Dominic: ' Haha, nie tak prędko. 'Megan: ' A masz coś ciekawego? Megan odbiera telefon. 'Dominic: ' Yyyy... Nicholas rzuca w Dominic'a muszlę klozetową. Ten pada nieprzytomny. 'Clara: ' Dziękuję :') Isabella dalej gniewnie patrzy się w stronę Clary. '(PZ - Isabella): ' Rety... Tak bardzo nie lubię się mścić :/ Megan kończy rozmowę. 'Megan: '''Rozmawiałam z mamą Brooklyn. Przykro mi, ale i ona również odpada z programu. Więc odpadają i Dominic, i Brooklyn. '''Isabella: '''Do zobaczenia. Życzę ci powrotu do zdrowia :( '''Clara: '''Bye bye, maszkaro ;) '''Chloe: '''Miło mi było ciebie poznać :/. '''Brooklyn: '''Mi też było fajnie (z prawie wszystkimi) się zobaczyć. Mam nadzieję, że Isabella lub Chloe to wygra :D. '''Megan: ' Czas antenowy... no to zmykać! Nicholas wszystkich pogania miotłą. 'Megan: ' Zostaje mi 10 sekund. Jak długo Clara utrzyma się w programie? Czy jej plemię jednak wygra i... Czas jej mija. Ekran robi się czarny. 'Megan: ' Hej no! JA NIE SKOŃCZYŁAM MÓWIĆ! >:( Czas całkowicie minął, ponieważ ekran zrobił się całkowicie czarny. Da się usłyszeć jeszcze tylko odpalenie rakiet, krzyki Brooklyn i Dominica, które stopniowo zanikają. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:NesteaCookie - Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki: Total Drama: The Charismatic Survival